Making Ripples
by Xanti
Summary: Sara runs a bath...for Grissom! Weekly Improv challenge (GS)


**Title:** Making Ripples   
  
**Author:** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers:** None   
  
**A/N:** This weeks Unbound Improv Challenge…first and last lines provided.   
  
This is dedicated to my wonderful G/S yahoo family. I am eternally grateful for your ongoing support :)

* * *

"Rub-a-dub-dub two ducks in a tub?" sang Sara, as she walked back into her living room. "Bath's ready," she announced.   
  
Grissom stared back at her. "I've already told you Sara, I don't need a bath, I'm perfectly fine," he grumbled.   
  
"The doctor said you could go home as long as someone stayed with you for the next 48 hours," Sara stated, placing her hands on her hips. "That's what you get when you let a suspect crack you over the skull."   
  
Grissom sighed in frustration. "I was momentarily distracted," he mumbled, remembering the crime scene and how he had been thinking of Sara rather than focusing on the suspect in front of him. "But I don't see what that has to do with me taking a bath."   
  
"It will help you relax," explained Sara, with a shrug. Sensing his hesitation, she continued. "Look, it's not my fault that I was the one with a rostered night off, effectively making me your baby sitter for the evening," she said. "Of course, I could always call Catherine and ask her to trade places," she grinned evilly.   
  
Grissom stared at her in horror. "You wouldn't."   
  
"Don't tempt me," replied Sara, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "Now be a good boy and run along for your bath," she said, taking on the tone of a mother talking to her child.   
  
"Fine," muttered Grissom, making his way towards the bathroom.   
  
"And don't forget to wash behind your ears," Sara called out cheerfully. The slamming of the bathroom door was her only reply.   
  
Sara smiled to herself. It had been less than an hour ago that Brass had called to relay the sequence of events that had led to Grissom being taken to hospital. After recovering from the initial fear that had gripped her heart, she had instructed Brass to drop Grissom off at her house. She realised that the Fates had given her an opportunity and it was an opportunity she was not going to waste.   
  
Judging that she had left enough time for Grissom to get settled in the tub, Sara walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you in yet?" she asked.   
  
"Sara?" Grissom asked, largely drowned out by the sound of splashing water as he sat up and began to strategically cover himself in bubbles. "You can't come in here you know," he shouted, a touch of panic in his voice.   
  
"Grissom I'm not about to take the chance that you may fall unconscious and drown in the bath," Sara explained. "I'm coming in!"   
  
"But…" Grissom began to protest.   
  
"No buts," interrupted Sara, pushing the door open. The scene before her was too cute for words. Grissom sat bolt upright in the bath, his hands obviously covering his groin in a purely instinctive reaction. Bubbles had been spread in every direction, including his hair and beard, a sure sign of his panicked scrambling. To top it off, two yellow rubber ducks floated calmly in the bubbles at the foot of the tub, completely oblivious to the discomfort of the man who shared their pond.   
  
"Sara," spluttered Grissom through his obvious embarrassment. "I don't think this is entirely appropriate."   
  
"Relax Griss, I'll just sit over here," she answered, taking a seat on the floor adjacent to the tub.   
  
Realising that he was fighting a losing battle, Grissom reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but no peeking," he said, starting to relax a little now that she wasn't looking directly at him.   
  
Sara smiled. "That would imply that you have something worth _peeking_ at," she replied mischievously.   
  
Grissom turned to observe her side profile and noticed the smile on her lips. "Maybe," he said, raising an eyebrow playfully as she turned to look at him.   
  
"Is that an invitation?" she asked, raising her own eyebrow in return.   
  
"Why don't you come closer and find out," replied Grissom, his eyes sparkling dangerously.   
  
Unable to determine whether he was serious or not, Sara hesitated. Deciding it was now or never, she began to crawl across the floor until she was almost at the side of the tub.   
  
"Gotcha," yelled Grissom, as he scooped a handful of water and bubbles and threw it at Sara. Seeing the look of surprise on her face, Grissom collapsed against the backrest of the tub, whooping with laughter and slapping the water so that a cloud of bubbles rose into the air.   
  
Without warning, Sara lunged forward, a guttural cry emanating from deep inside her. Using all of her strength she tried to push Grissom under the water.   
  
Grinning up at her Grissom struggled to grab her wrists and in a desperate attempt to avoid the dunking of a lifetime he pulled her forward into the bath, sending water flying all over the floor.   
  
Sara gasped for air, momentarily disorientated and as she looked up into Grissom's smiling face, she suddenly realised where she was. "Not so modest now, are we Dr Grissom?" she asked, grinning back at him.   
  
Grissom barely grunted a reply as he leant forward to assault her mouth with his own. Tongues danced around each other furiously, as years of pent up feelings were finally unleashed. "I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes," he whispered against her lips as his hands roamed over her body.   
  
"I think you may be right," Sara replied quietly, untangling herself from his embrace and climbing out of the tub. "I'll probably need some help though," she said, holding out her hand for him to join her.   
  
Grissom took her hand and climbed out of the tub, his worry over his naked form a thing of the past. He began walking Sara backwards, removing her clothing as they went and continuing his exploration of her mouth. When they reached the edge of the bed he pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked tenderly.   
  
Sara smiled at him. "Why do you think I ran you a bath in the first place?" she asked pulling him down on to the bed.   
  
"Sneaky Sara," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek. And then the bed's legs snapped in half.   
  
THE END 


End file.
